The present invention relates to positioning studs for master models for dental prostheses and the like.
Conventionally, positioning studs which are used are simple smooth shanks. The shanks are adapted and placed in holes, which correspond to the model, by using an adhesive or glue. This requires that the adhesive be very fast-drying to ensure that the adhesive secures completely and quickly and that great care be taken when placing the positioning studs in the holes so that they do not slant. This implies a combination of special care, speed and accuracy, which are difficult to combine. Therefore, there will always be disadvantages in using smooth shanks, which are normally utilized.